Nothin' But Mammals
by Shadowfoxsama
Summary: In a fit of boredom, Bakura decides to watch the discovery channel and gets a glimpse into a very…satisfying life. YBxRB


Title: Nothin' but Mammals

Author: Shadow-sama

Disclaimer: I Don't Own YGO Only this Plot

Words: 709

Rating: T

Pairings: Bakura x Ryou

Warnings: Cynical views. Crude language. Sexual Themes. And a little bit of natural facts.

Summary: In a fit of boredom, Bakura decides to watch the discovery channel and gets a glimpse into a very…satisfying life.

In a matter of seconds was all it took, a certain albino incarnation thought as he watched as a rather large wolf tackled and kill a rather pathetic mammal known as a rabbit. With a knowing smirk, he watched in morbid and sadistic fascination as fur matted with crimson fluid and sharp yellowed canines ripping savagely into moist supple thighs of a fat little brown, now stained rust, rabbit. The pathetic creature never had a chance, thought Bakura with a twisted sneer, his crimson eyes lighting up in a dark glee. He watched the Alpha male wolf, rip and tear the dark red slabs of muscle into ribbons voraciously. Several weaker wolves whined and whimpered, gathering behind him, while eyeing the rabbit hungrily. It was obvious that meals were scarce, looking at the thin bodies. It was in the middle of winter …somewhere where he really didn't fucking care. All he really cared about was the fact that the wolf continued to kill and dominate those sniveling little wolves. Always begging and pleading, though he knew from experience: give 'em an inch; they will take a fucking mile.

One timidly inched towards the kill, only to have the wolf snaps his powerful jaws centimeters in front of the young male, blood dripping down his snowy white jaw, giving him a feral look. His lips pulled into a snarl and a low rumbling growl reverberating from his scarred chest from all the fights on the way to his status. The weaker tan half-breed backed off, head bowed, tail between his legs like the fucking coward he was. Bakura smirked. Yes, he would like to see that fucking pharaoh do the same…but for now he would wait patiently; bidding his time, waiting for the bastard of a pharaoh to grow lax and weak. Lull him into a state of self-reassurance. He could wait; after all, he had eternity.

His sharp eyes glued to the screen as the dangerous creature growled warning the others and then it returned to his bloody meal. After satisfying his hunger, he walked off, leaving the half-eaten remains to the others. Then the others seem to leap to eat, tearing, fighting, yelping, growling, all after the alpha left.

A crimson creature ran to his warm dark shelter in a dark wet cave. The bitches and cubs, all in small groups, were sharing the warmth that wasn't sapped by the harsh winter air. The lack of warmth also made them lazy and slow. He continued past them and to the very back, there, there was a large female gray wolf laid curled up. Immediately, the albino wolf leaned down and nudges the sleeping female. She stirred and looked lazily to the crimson jawed mate. A spark of happiness could be seen in the yellow wolven eyes, then she immediately sat up, rubbing her face against her mates muscled neck. Thick, hard, and a pulse, beating under the fur and skin quickly, the remnants of adrenaline of the hunt and run, everything about her mate just radiated protection and strength, which was just what she needed, a strong mate for strong pups of course.

Bakura then smirked as he watched the two begin to rut, shamelessly. Ahh…such a nice simple life…the hunt, the food, and…the sex. Shameless sex with whom ever his wolven self could damn well have. Though, there would be no mind games…well at least to him he would have no urge to have psychological fights to high mental capacities.

The sound of the opening of a door shook him from his thoughts. He saw a worn Ryou juggle books between his arms, while opening the door. He was back from school. Back from hanging with the pharoah's pets. He sneered. Then…a rather stupid song he heard one day when walking down the streets came to mind.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

He shook his head. I shouldn't even ASSOCIATE sex with that spineless worm…but. He looked back to the pale ivory skin and long delicate body; short pants spewing from parted rosy lips, long silken strands of white hair and a healthy blush on his angelic face. …Well….ain't nothin' but mammals right?


End file.
